


A star on my side

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Lawrence has something to reveal to Adam.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 14





	A star on my side

The night was beautiful that evening however Lawrence's eyes couldn't separate from Adam's face.  
They had spent the day celebrating Adam's new job, only together.  
Lawrence knew it was just a friendly outing but he wished in deep of him that it was a date.  
At the end, Adam had insisted on showing him a place dear to his heart.  
It was a small abandonned park with little traffic.  
They had sat on a little picnic table near a tree with a beautiful view of the sky.  
It had been over a year since the bathroom.  
Lawrence and Alison had divorced but were still in touch and had remained good friends. He often saw Diana and the young girl was very attached to Adam whom she considered to be a member of their family.  
The two men had become more close.  
Very close.  
Outside of their respective working hours, they were always together.  
Lawrence had finally accepted that the young man was much more than a friend to him.  
The past weeks had been a real mental torture for the doctor and this day had done him a lot of good.  
Adam admired the sky, his warm breath coming into contact with the cold winter air made him look like he was smoking.  
He was beautiful.  
Their hands were very close but Lawrence narrowed this gap even more until they came in contact.  
He then quickly turned his head towards the sky.  
The gesture alerted Adam who then glanced at their hands and then at Lawrence.  
His cheeks were reddened but Lawrence's became even more so when the young man wrapped his fingers in his.  
"Adam ?  
\- Hum ?!"  
He was still looking at the sky when Lawrence has turned his eyes to him again.  
"Can I tell you a secret ?  
\- Of course."  
There was silence and Lawrence tore his hand away from Adam's completely drawing his attention.  
Their eyes meet before the doctor turns his.  
He cleared his throat nervously and said :  
"I...I think I'm gay..."  
Adam remained silent for a few seconds before declaring :  
"Is that all ?! Pff... Don't scare me like that Larry !  
\- Actually... There is something else..."  
Lawrence paused and Adam became serious again.  
"It's quite...personal.  
\- 'worry ! I have no one to tell anyway.  
\- Hum..."  
To encourage him, the photographer put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently.  
His elder looked at him gratefully and finally said :  
"I think that I'm in love with someone."  
Adam's hand contracted but he tried to keep a calm tone.  
"And...Hum,hum... Do I know him ?"  
Lawrence laughed softly before answering.  
"Yes, yes... Very well even."  
The other man removed his hand, causing it to slide on his back, somewhat intentionally.  
"You told him ?"  
The question surprised Lawrence, who tensed more than he already was.  
"In... In a certain way.  
\- You know, Adam said, I think you should tell him.  
\- How ?  
\- Well...First of all take him to a quiet place and... I don't know... Just be honest."  
Lawrence looked into his eyes and didn't turn his head this time.  
"Like  
You know, despite the horrible things we experienced, we survives and it was thanks to you.  
You stayed by my side despite everything and I admire you for that.  
I din't think I would ever feel that for someone, but just looking at you mekes me happier than I would ever hope to be.  
You're smart, beautiful, funny and I love you more than you can imagine.  
And you ? What do you think he will answer ?  
\- And why not something like that ?"  
Adam put his hand behind Lawrence's head and dragged him into a passionate kiss. Everything was gone for them, leaving them together, unharmed, under the reassuring light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620098038397108224/a-star-on-my-side-arrow25-saw-movies


End file.
